


To Hell and Back

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Series: Dream Tales [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. Prologue: The Dream Begins

It was a lazy day at the Avengers Compound where everyone was trying to find out ways to kill time. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were relaxing after their morning run while Bruce was in his lab trying again to find a cure for his problem, Wanda and Vision were finding new recipes to try, Thor was spending some time in Asgard, Peter was playing video games with his big sister, Tony was in his lab repairing his Iron Man suit, while his daughter was playing video games with Peter. Azura was sitting on her couch with Peter sitting on shared sofa. Azura wasn’t alone on the couch as her lover Loki was reading with his head in her lap.   
“Come on, Sis you were cheating.” Peter said  
“I’m not cheating.” she said since they were playing Vs. Player Mode on Naruto Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto.  
“Alright, let’s see if you can beat this game.” Peter said and he went to the game cabinet to get her copy of Dante’s Inferno.  
“Seriously?” She asked while Loki chuckled knowing that she could beat it with ease.  
“Humor the kid, love.” he said  
“Remind me why I can’t say ‘no’ to you?” she asked  
“Because you can’t resist me.” he said and she shook her head playfully at him. Peter put the game in after signing out of his profile and turning off the second controller. Peter sat on the couch while he watched the opening scene play. She beat the first boss with ease and she managed to get not only every relic but also all the coins and stones. She even managed to get the main story done.  
“I was wrong.” Peter said and she smiled  
“Hey, you guys!” Tony called “Dinner!” and the trio joined the others for dinner.   
“So, Peter didn’t believe you?” Tony asked  
“Nope.” Azura said and she helped her dad clean up before she decided to call it a night. Loki and Azura’s room where a mix of things from her house in Malibu and from Asgard that Thor had brought on his mother’s request. She stopped at the dresser to see the pictures and picked up one of her and her dad.  
“This was taken right after he got back from that trip.” she said knowing that Loki was looking too.  
“I’m rather fond of this one.” he said and picked up a picture that was of the two of them with her head on his shoulder while they were both reading. They climbed into bed and he pulled her close so her head was resting on his chest.   
“Good night, love.” he said  
“Night, babe.” she said and they fell asleep but sleep wasn’t the only thing on the young Stark’s mind.


	2. Welcome to Hell

Azura woke up to find herself in the middle of the woods and wasn’t sure why. She looked to see that she was wearing her Asgardian armor and looked up in time so see a leopard, a lion, and a wolf blocking her way. She looked at the three animals and with a golden glare, they all ran off.   
“That was weird.” she said and continued onward to see that everything around her was quiet. This can’t be a good sign she said and continued down the path to find a villa with the door wide open. She looked around before entering and she saw that everyone was killed and something shining caught her eye. It was a piece of the spear that Odin always kept with him but it was now a literal part of him. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she looked at the back door which was also open. The view of an open field was easy to see but that wasn’t the only thing in the field. Running outside, she saw that Loki was laying on the ground. No, no, no. Please, be alright. She thought as she ran to him. He did stir as she cradled him close to her.  
“You’re home.” he said  
“Yeah, I’m home.” she said but she looked to see that he was injured “Let’s get you inside.”  
“It’s too late for me.” he said cupping her cheek “Fight with everything you have.”  
“You can’t leave me.” she said trying to hold back tears “You just can’t.”  
“You can fix this.” he said and closed his eyes making it look like he was sleeping but she knew better.  
“Wake up, please.” she said holding him “Please, Loki.” but he was gone and she felt alone. Hiding her face in her hands, she finally broke down but the sound of someone laughing caused her to look up. In front of her stood the Goddess of Death, Hela. “You give him back!” she said and made the mistake of throwing a punch at her which the Asgardian caught.  
“Well, you’re brave.” she said “If you want him back so badly, then face me in my house.” and threw her like a ragdoll. Azura took off in hot pursuit but she couldn’t keep up with Hela since she was on Fenris’, her pet wolf, back. The gates closed which caused her to run into them landing on her rear.   
“Giving up that easily?” a familiar voice said and she looked to see that it was Stephen Strange using Astral Projection.  
“Stephen?” she asked “What are you doing here?”  
“I was asked to be a guide just in case something happened.” he told her  
“I failed him, I wasn’t there to protect him.” she said  
“There’s still time and you didn’t fail him.” Stephen said and with those words of encouragement, she stood up and faced the gates. Transforming into the form of a desert wyrm, a wingless version of a dragon, she sunk her talons into the gates and started to push. The gates finally opened and she transformed back into human form. Walking to the edge of a cliff, she looked down to see a line of people that were walking to a huge boat.  
“Is that Charon the boatman?” She asked  
“Yes, he’s grown to compensate for the ones here.” Stephen said and watched as a pair of draconic wings sprouted from her back and fully stretched out. She jumped and unfurled her wings so she can easily land on her feet. Looking around, she noticed that everything looked nearly decayed and before walking towards the door she heard a noise. She saw a baby laying in a corner and went to go take a look.   
“What’s a baby doing here?” she asked  
“This is the first circle of Hell, Limbo.” Stephen said “Where unbaptized babies and pagans live.” and she picked up the baby to see that it was her niece. She looked to see other babies coming her way but she decided to run. “This way!” Stephen called and she saw a door that led to a lot of people arguing. Walking past them, she stopped to see Ivan Vanko, a.k.a Whiplash, sitting by the door. Not saying a word to each other, she continued onward. Stopping for a second she heard someone talking up ahead.  
“What the hell is that?” she asked   
“Sounds like the Judge of the Damned is holding court.” Stephen said  
“Judge of the Damned?” she asked  
“Yes, he judges the damned to their appropriate circles.” he said and they followed the others until they got to a place that looked like the Coliseum in Rome and at the end was the judge himself. He was huge with purple skin and a snake-like body. His face was scarred from the many fights he's had in life. He lifted a person up and sniffed.  
“Suicide.” Thanos said and sent the ghost to its circle. Azura watched as he did it two more times and a shiver ran down her spine.   
“Wait, is that who I think it is?” Azura asked  
“Yes, it’s the Mad Titan Thanos.” Stephen said although he did step to the side as she made her draconic tail shake like rattlesnake in anger. They came out of hiding and she brought out a set of claws.  
“Who comes into my house of judgement?” Thanos asks  
“Someone who wants to revenge for the man I love.” she said and Thanos got into her face so she can see that he was blind.  
“Well, you’re interesting.” He said  
“Screw you.” she said which was the wrong thing to say  
“How do you speak that way to the judge of the damned!” Thanos barked and tried to throw a punch at her. Leaping into the air, she dodged it and stayed airborne.   
“You missed.” she said and swiped at the Mad Titan with her claws. Dodging his tail, she swiped at him again. Thanos swiped at her with his tail and she fell to the ground. Getting up, she managed to land the killing blow on the Mad Titan and watched the shades leave in fear.  
“Well, I take it that there’s no more judgement.” she said  
“Looks like it.” Stephen said and she looked to see that the next circle was just below and she was a little hesitant to go down but she needed to be brave for Loki’s sake. “Are you ready?” Stephen asked  
“Yeah.” she said and unfurled her wings before making the leap into the next circle.


	3. Circle of Lust

Azura landed on the edge of the next circle and looked around to see that there were people being blown away by very strong winds before she retracted her wings. She saw that Stephen was now standing beside her.  
“This is the second circle, Lust.” Stephen said  
“I can see why.” she said and they headed towards a tower that looked like it was falling apart in some places but they also noticed that there was a constant wind blowing the shades around.  
“The winds here are merciless to the shades that are judged to this circle.” Stephen said  
“I guess that what happens when you get overcome by lust.” Azura said and they continued down the path to the tower just in time to stop as a giant woman was starting to climb up the tower. The woman was dressed like an Egyptian but she didn’t look like one.   
“Well, this should be fun and you’re not going anywhere.” The woman said  
“I beg to differ.” Azura said and headed towards the tower with a single leap. She stopped to see that the room was full of Succubi.  
“Look who's here.” one of them said  
“Sorry, but you’re not my type.” Azura said and easily dispatched the entire room of them. Stephen looked around and was amazed at her fighting prowess.   
“Let’s go.” he said and they headed up to the top of the tower but the woman from earlier was also climbing the tower.   
“Wait, was that Cleopatra?” Azura asked after getting halfway up the tower  
“Yes, both she and her lover Marc Antony are judged to this circle.” Stephen said and they reached the top of the tower to see not only Cleopatra, who had arrived, before they did but also Hela.   
“Look who finally decided to show up.” Hela said and Azura brought out her claws ready for a rematch.  
“You and I have a score to settle.” she said  
“We do, but not here.” the Goddess of Death said “I will wait for you.” and was about to leave when Azura aimed a swipe at her. But it was blocked by Marc Antony’s shield.  
“Move.” she said in a low growl  
“I won’t let you harm my mistress’ master.” Antony said and threw her back  
“You’re going to wish you never did that.” Azura said and launched another attack at Hela.  
“When will you learn?” Hela asked and threw the young Stark back before leaving again  
“You get back here!” She said getting up but Hela already left and she watched as Cleopatra shrunk from being a giant to a regular sized woman.   
“This should make everything easier.” Cleopatra said  
“Not easy for me.” Azura said and realized that she was a distraction cause Antony suckerpunched her with a shield bash from the side. She rolled but dug her claws in so she wouldn’t roll off of the edge of the tower. Pulling herself up, her eyes were now an orange color. “I promised him that I would never use this form.” she said “I hope he can forgive me when I see him again.” and she transformed into the form of a black dragon. The dragon form had scales black as the night sky with obsidian talons. The horns lifted up but they also curved that made a heart shape if someone was to look close enough. Her eyes were red as blood and her tail stopped at a point with a few spikes near the tip of her tail.   
“Don’t see anything frightening about that.” Antony said and in response, she let out a blast of fire that was just as black as her scales.   
“What the hell?” Stephen asked as he watched from the sidelines “What caused her to make such a promise?” she took off into the air out of reach of her two opponents. Her wings kept her airborne and she knew that she had to finish this fight quickly since this form was still a little unstable due to its ferocity. She dove but Antony and Cleopatra dodged at the last minute causing her to leave a crater in the tower. Antony went to charge but that’s when he made his mistake and charged headfirst into a blast of black fire. There was nothing left of the warrior and she transformed back into human form while dropping to her hands and knees.   
“You killed him!” Cleopatra yelled  
“Better him than me.” Azura said between breaths  
“Now, I see why she made that promise.” Stephen said “That form is a creature of pure rage.” and he watched as Cleopatra made her way towards her. Dodging her was easy but she wasn’t expecting the woman to jump on her and they fell backwards. Cleopatra rolled to where she was on top but it was the opportunity that Azura was looking for. She stabbed the once queen of Egypt in a vital spot, killing her instantly. Stephen helped her up and raised a curious eyebrow.  
“I made that promise after I transformed into that form once during a fight.” she said “Loki was the one who brought me to my senses.”   
“He must really love you.” Stephen said  
“He does knowing that we mirror each other.” she said and Stephen could see why since they were both adopted and they both have a dislike of Thor and Odin.   
“We need to get going since it looks this place is coming down.” Stephen said and he was right since she could feel the tower starting to shake but she had other ideas. Making a running start, she ran for the edge of the tower and jumped. Halfway down, she unfurled her wings and soared upwards high above the shocking statues.  
“That was the craziest thing I’ve ever seen a person do.” Stephen said as he flew next to her  
“Like father, like daughter.” she said and watched as the circle started to change from the purples to a more fleshy tone with the temperature rising and falling in some places. She looked to see that in the walls looked like flaming ulcers.   
“Do I want to know about this next circle?” She asked  
“Maybe not but we can’t stay here.” Stephen said and they continued their descent into the next circle.


	4. Saving An Old Friend

Azura landed on a platform but she slid a little and regained her footing a second later.   
“That would’ve ended badly.” she said as she looked around to see that the circle seemed to be made out of the stuff as the walls above her.   
“Welcome, to the third circle Gluttony.” Stephen said  
“I guess this where anyone who’s overindulged on food goes.” She said jokingly but she stopped when she saw something coming out of the mud. It was a huge three-headed worm looking for its next meal.   
“Looks like Cerberus finally came out of hiding.” Stephen said  
“Cerberus?” she asked “He’s supposed to be a three-headed dog.”  
“Not in this telling.” Stephen said and she rolled her eyes but walked towards the worm ready for a fight. Transforming into a dragon that had a few gemstones in its body, she faced the three headed worm but she wasn’t expecting one of the heads to try and swallow her. She swiped at it to get it to back off so she can focus on the other head. She even snapped her jaws at the middle head to make it back off. She killed the right head with ease and even the left head without a problem. The middle head gave her a little trouble but she dispatched it just as easily. Transforming back into human form, she gave a look of disgust as her fallen enemy started to rain down on her.  
“I’m going to stink.” she said and continued onwards.   
“Lady Azura?” A voice called “Is that you?” she looked around in confusion to see who was talking to her. “Down here!” the voice said and she looked to the left to see a familiar face.  
“Volstagg!” she said and crouched to talk to the shade “What brings you here?”  
“Food, I’m afraid my friend.” Volstagg said  
“That’s too bad.” She said  
“What about you?” Volstagg asked and she turned her head in sorrow “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask.”  
“It’s not your fault, but you don’t belong here.” she said and she sent him on his way.  
“That was a good thing that you did.” Stephen said and she smiled before they went down a path to find a mirror.   
“What’s a mirror doing here?” Azura asked  
“Maybe it’s more than a mirror.” Stephen said and Azura ran towards it hoping that it was a way to the next circle but she ran into a trap. Inside the mirror was like the during the ending of the movie Labyrinth. There was so many paths for her to take but she wasn’t sure on which one was the right one.   
“Tough decisions.” Hela said and Azura had enough of the Asgardian’s attitude. She was about to slap her but Hela caught her wrist.  
“What else can you put me through?” Azura asked and instantly regretted asking that when she was lifted off of her feet when Hela grabbed the front of her shirt.  
“I can think of a few things.” the Goddess of Death said and turned her around to see that the walls of the mirror were showing the villa before her arrival. It showed Odin and Loki having dinner while waiting on her and Thor to return from their mission.  
“They’re late.” Odin said  
“Maybe the mission is taking longer than they thought.” Loki said already looking at the front door to see if she was going to walk through those doors.   
“I don’t know why you put so much faith in that woman.” Odin said  
“She sees and loves me for who I am and not what I am.” Loki said   
“I still don’t know why since she is a half-breed but is also a commoner.” Odin said and that made Azura bristle with anger.  
“Then if it’s status you’re worried about, then I cast aside my title as Prince.” Loki said  
“You do that and I would lock you away and you will never see her again.” Odin threatened and that’s when the doors opened to reveal a person that looked like he was on a mission. Odin and Loki put their differences aside to fight but it proved useless when the person took them both out. Loki made it outside to the field before collapsing from his stab wound and the person left knowing that he had completed his mission.  
“Why?” Azura asked  
“So you would know that this isn’t his hell, it’s yours.” Hela said and threw her before leaving. Azura looked around to see that the walls were now showing images of Loki. Azura was unsure of what to do. She concentrated for a second and the extra paths started to slowly disappear one by one until the correct door appeared.   
“Stephen!” she called as she reached out of the mirror on the other side. Stephen grabbed her hand and pulled her out.  
“Are you alright?” he asked  
“Yeah, I saw how it happened.” she said and she got to her feet so they can move on. She decided that walking was better than flying. She noticed that the walls of the circle were now turning from a burning fleshy tones to a charred black with veins of gold running down them. She took a few steps before dropping to one knee holding her side.  
“Are you alright?” Stephen asked  
“It must be my healing factor.” she said “It’s actually slowing down.”  
“I know that you are in a hurry but I would recommend that you slow down and rest.” he said and she rested against the wall between circles with one leg stretched out while the other one was bent so she can have an armrest.  
“Where are we anyway?” She asked  
“Between the circles of Gluttony and Greed.” Stephen said  
“Perfect place to stop anyway.” she said and she finally let a tear run down her cheek. She watched as the tear fell to the ground where it sizzled and evaporated. Stephen could tell that with the Stark family, they always hid their feelings but once they were alone then someone could see a whole different person. She let the tears that she held back finally roll down her cheeks knowing that not only did she fail to protect the man she loved but also let herself fall for such a simple trap.  
“You didn’t fail.” Stephen said “I know that the two of you will be reunited.”   
“I want to believe that.” she said and she managed to cry herself to sleep. Stephen kept watch while she slept.


	5. The Evil of All Evils

Stephen looked to see that she was still asleep and she was starting to shake a little. She was dreaming of a memory. She was laying on a blanket on a hill looking up at the stars while enjoying Loki’s company. She looked up to see him smiling and she couldn’t resist rubbing the tip of her nose against his. She giggled as he rolled them over so he’s above her.  
“I love you so much.” he said “You give my life meaning.”  
“I love you too.” she said “I wouldn’t be complete if I didn’t have you.”  
“Be careful on this mission.” he said  
“You know me.” she said and they shared a kiss that meant that they would see each other again.  
“Azura, it’s time to wake up.” Stephen said “We need to get moving.” she woke up with a gasp looking around and remembered where she was. They continued walking down the path and she stopped hearing something up ahead.   
“What the hell am I hearing?” She asked trying to pinpoint the sound   
“That would be the sound of melting metal and coins clinking.” Stephen said and she was awestruck at all the gold. But that was the only thing going on since the shades were also being crushed by gears along with the gold and she could hear crucibles melting down some of the gold only to cover the shades with it. The heat of the place was starting to affect her so she managed to transform into an ice dragon to keep herself cool. The scales were a gradient from a sky blue to a midnight purple and if someone was to look close enough they could see that the scales shimmered. She looked around and found more shades being either covered in molten gold or being crushed by the gears.   
“Maybe we can get through this circle without a fight.” she said  
“If it were only that easy.” Stephen said  
“I can tell you’re wondering what I saw.” she said  
“If you don’t mind sharing.” he said  
“It was a memory of me and Loki before I left.” she said and she sat on her haunches for a second.   
“It’s a bad idea to be sitting around.” A voice said and she instinctively sat up with her wings unfurled and her front claws up in a defensive position. Stephen laughed at her reaction.  
“One of Earth’s mightiest heroes is really a big scaredy cat.” Stephen joked which made her glare worth it.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you.” the voice said and she looked up to see a person sitting on a chair. He was tall but he dressed in what looked like leather but he wore a fur cape across one shoulder. “My name is Taneleer Tivan, also known as the Collector.” the Collector said   
“I don’t think I’ve heard of you.” Azura said  
“Well, I like to collect things and I found this.” the Collector said and dropped something at their feet. She growled knowing what it was and swiped at it with her claw.  
“What was that?” Stephen asked  
“That was the Chitauri spear that the ex-judge of the damned kept in his arsenal until he gave it to Loki.” she said and Stephen remembered the whole thing knowing that it was a way to keep her safe from the Mad Titan but also the spear had held the Mind Stone in it before it was given to Vision. The Collector was amazed at her knowledge of the spear and a thoughtful look came across his face.   
“You know, I need someone with that kind of knowledge in my collection.” he said  
“Forget it!” she said  
“I could reunite you with your beloved if you agree to my offer.” he said and she was about to agree but the sound of doors opening changed her mind.   
“Sorry but I refuse.” she said  
“Oh, well.” the Collector said and he snapped his fingers and the fighters that he collected charged her but with a leap into the sky, she dodged them and they all ran into each other. One of the fighters had managed to get to one of the crucibles and started to pour molten gold on her. She crashed to the ground and looked to see that her wings were now useless. The rest of the gold still dripped down her back. The heat felt just getting a sunburn on a summer day but the pain went away just as quickly as it came. What the hell? She thought and she could’ve sworn that she felt Loki’s embrace cooling her scales. She looked to see that there was a pendant that she didn’t notice before.   
The pendant was shaped like a star and she remembered that it was gift from Loki. Aiming an icy blast at the one with the crucible, the shade instantly shattered. Continuing her icy assault, she obliterated the other shades.   
“You want to join in?” she asked and the Collector ran in fear, but she pursued him. Creating an ice wall, she blocked his means of his escape. He turned to see her crouching for an attack.  
“You wouldn’t want to kill me since you need me.” he said  
“I don’t need you.” she hissed losing patience with the coward.  
“You will need this.” he said making the Chitauri spear appear again  
“Why would I need that?” she asked  
“It might have the Mind Stone in it, but it will be useful.” he said and she took it before she encased him in a cocoon of ice. She shattered it with a tail swipe before jumping back down and shaking her body. She transformed back into human form and got a better look at the pendant. On the back was an inscription saying “To the brightest star in my night sky.” she smiled knowing that Loki was still with her.  
“I’m amazed that you didn’t take his offer.” Stephen said  
“I knew it was a bad offer anyway.” she said  
“Your intuition is getting better and better.” he said “Shall we?”  
“Yeah.” she said and they started to head towards the next circle where the walls were starting to change from the charred of Greed to something that looked like it was belonging to a swamp.   
“How’s your back?” Stephen asked  
“It’s fine, the pendant cooled the pain down.” she said and she did find a safe place to rest. She could see the next circle below and she was a little unsure on how to traverse the circle. Stephen could sense her unease and he also rested not too far away. They let out a sigh of relief knowing that they wouldn’t have to see that coward again but they knew that their journey wasn’t over yet.


	6. Banter in Anger

Azura finally stood up and continued her descent with Stephen right behind her. She landed with a little help with her wings.   
“I’d be careful on where I’d step.” Stephen said and hands starting to break through the mud to grab her but she stayed out of their grasp by taking to the air.  
“That was scary.” she said  
“Anger is where people go when they let their rage fuel them.” Stephen said and she looked to see a river but it was black and made out of sludge.  
“I take it that’s the infamous River Styx?” she asked  
“Yes, it’s one of the three rivers in the Inferno.” he said and she decided that it was a safer route to fly over the river. She soared over the river and looked to see that Stephen was enjoying himself. They were halfway over the river when she saw the shades below start to move.  
“Well, it looks like the young Stark couldn’t hack it.” a familiar voice said and she stopped to see who was talking.  
“I had a sinking feeling that you would be here.” she said “Obadiah.”  
“Long time no see, Kid.” Obadiah said “I hope that you’re not still mad at me.”  
“You tried to kill my dad on two different occasions.” she said  
“No, I didn’t.” Obadiah said  
“Really?” She asked “The Ten Rings hit and also when you tried to steal his Arc Reactor?”  
“That wasn’t me.” he said  
“Stop lying and stop treating me like some dumb kid.” she said and Stephen could tell that these two used to work together. “I hope the damned shred you to pieces for what you did to my family.” she said and Obadiah was dragged under the surface.   
“What was all that about?” Stephen asked  
“He was a mentor to me and Dad before we found out what he did.” she said “I was lucky enough to hide just in case he went after me next.”  
“Was it true about the Arc Reactor?” Stephen asked  
“Yeah, but I reacted just in time to hand Dad a spare so he can fight.” she said and they continued on their journey across the river. She stopped to see that the entrance was closed letting her know that she can’t turn back now.  
“We need to get moving just in case something else decides to show up.” Stephen said  
“Right.” She said and flew towards a bridge that connected a river bank to the next circle.  
“Shall we rest here?” Stephen asked and she nodded knowing that she was tired from the flight since her back was starting to sting. She transformed into her ice dragon form just to start rolling around which made Stephen raise a confused eyebrow. The rocks on the bridge worked making her skin loose until she successfully shedded her skin. Transforming back into human form, she looked to see that the skin she shed was now charred remains.  
“Quick healing.” she said and Stephen noticed that she did look younger and her eyes were darkening into the amber color. He was hoping that she would continue to surprise him throughout their journey.


	7. Heckling A Heretic

“Damn, does the temperature in here ever stay the same?” Azura asked as they headed down the bridge to what looked like a fortress but they both knew better.   
“Unfortunately, they do not.” Stephen said and they stopped at the doors  
“Where are we now?” she asked  
“The City of Dis, where the Circle of Heresy lies.” Stephen said  
“Heresy?” she asked  
“It’s where Heretics come to burn in eternal fire.” he said and her ears perked up.  
“I hear something.” she said and she kicked down the door but she was a little over-enthusiastic and caused both doors to come crashing down. “I don’t know my own strength apparently.”  
“Well, that’s one way to get inside.” he said and they looked to see that everywhere was ablaze and even the residents were ablaze.   
“Who comes in here making a racket?” A voice said causing Azura to make a squeaking sound just like a mouse.  
“What the hell was that?” Stephen asked  
“I have no idea.” She said  
“I ask again, who comes in here making a racket?” the voice said again and they looked up to see one of the heretics enjoying himself.  
“Someone that you don’t want to mess with.” she said  
“I am Ebony Maw and I should tell you that your journey will end in failure.” he said   
“Yeah, right.” she said  
“You will stay here with us and never be with your beloved.” he said and that’s when she lost it. She transformed into the form of a dragon that was like a Great White Shark in coloring but two scythe-like blades appeared on her tail and she permanently shut him up with one swipe of her tail. His body erupted into flames while she transformed back into human form.  
“Don’t tell me what I can’t do.” she said and she started heading for the door to lead to the next circle and the guardian didn’t want to mess with her so he stayed in a corner cowering in fear.  
“That’s the guardian of the next circle, the Minotaur.” Stephen said  
“Even animals know when not to mess with a bigger animal.” she said and rested at the end of the circle while looking out to see the next one. “So close and yet so far.”  
“I agree.” Stephen said and he sat down across from her  
“Stephen?” She asked  
“Yes?” he said  
“What will happen to you if Hela is defeated?” she asked  
“I’m not sure.” he said and she shrugged her shoulders hoping that she wasn’t going to have any more fights in the Inferno. Little did she know, that she was going to be proven wrong in the next circle.   
I hope that I’m strong enough to defeat Hela and save him from this place she thought as she continued to look out towards the next circle and thought of a plan just in case there was a fight.


	8. Family Feud

Azura stood up and headed to the edge of the cliff looking over the next circle. She could literally see red as far as she could see. What is that horrible smell? She thought as she sniffed the air.  
“That’s the seventh circle, Violence.” Stephen said “This is where people who killed others forever boil in the blood that they have shed.” transforming into the form a black panther, she made the leap onto a pillar and looked to see that he was right. She leapt to the next pillar and looked in fright as hands of blood were reaching out to grab her.   
“Whoa!” she said as she made the leap to another pillar just in time to see the hands crush the pillar she was just on. Making another leap, she looked to see that the hands were no longer following her. “Why’d they stop chasing us?” she asked   
“I think it’s cause we’re at the edge of their part of the circle.” Stephen said while she morphed back into human form.   
“What?!” she asked with it coming out like a squeak  
“Violence is split into three parts.” Stephen said “One is where people kill others, the second is where people do violence to themselves, and lastly where people kill in the name of any deity.”   
“All in one circle?” She asked and he nodded. She looked around, her eyes darting back and forth while she kept her ears strained to hear the tiniest sound. She held up her hand in a “hold on” gesture and partially morphed into a black cat so she can listen better. Her ears twitched back and forth as she continued to listen.   
“You should turn back Little One,” Hela said “You’re not ready for this.”  
“Screw you.” she said under her breath and could hear someone faintly call her name. Fully morphing into her cat form, she raced down the trail while looking around to see all the other people that have commited suicide that have been turned into tree-like beings for this part of the circle. She stopped at one tree-person and gave it a hopeful sniff  
“I was hoping that you would find me.” the tree said and she looked up at the tree. Morphing back into human form recognizing the voice.  
“Frigga?” she asked, her voice heavy with disbelief  
“Yes, I am here too.” Frigga said  
“I’m so sorry.” Azura said falling to her knees while crying “I couldn’t protect both of your sons.”  
“Do not cry, my dear.” Frigga said and she looked up with her eyes red and puffy “There is still time.” Azura felt Frigga cup her cheek as she helped the young Stark rise to her feet.  
“I will save them.” she said  
“I know you will and I wish you good luck.” Frigga said and Azura watched as the Queen of Asgard returned to her rightful place.   
“Thank you, Mom.” she said knowing that she was still with her.  
“That was beautiful.” Stephen said “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” she said “Let’s go.”  
“There’s the fighter I was looking for.” Stephen said as the landscape changed from forest to a desert with buildings collapsing in the background.   
“Last part?” she asked  
“Yes, the Abominable Sands.” Stephen said and she jumped to avoid a fiery missile.   
“Fun!” she said with a grin and made it about halfway when she heard something coming their way. Without even looking, she caught it and could feel a familiar power surging through it. “Nice try.” and she threw it back.  
“That was a good throw.” a voice said and she turned to see that it was Thor, the middle child of Odin’s children, holding his hammer Mjolnir.   
“I should’ve known that I would find you here.” Azura said  
“Let’s see what you got!” Thor said and he barreled towards her, but she managed to dodge him at the last minute.   
“Whoops!” she said with a smile while Thor couldn’t help but smile too since he was having a blast. She jumped and landed on Mjolnir hoping her weight would make him drop it. It did work, a little too well since she managed to drag him down and she landed on her back.   
“You fight like a girl.” Thor said “I wonder what my brother ever saw in you.” she rolled to her feet with ease and just to spite him, she morphed into a water dragon with scales ranging from blue to a dark green and blasted him with a deluge of water. He shook the water out of his eyes while she morphed back into human form. He forgot about his hammer as he tried to land a punch but she caught it and hit him with a left cross. “That’s more like it!” he said  
“You always loved a good fight.” she said and her draconic tail took on the shape of the Chitauri spear that the Collector gave her back in Greed involuntarily. Her tail hit the sand with a plop and she noticed that it was a little heavy. Turning it to the side, she slammed it into his gut sending him flying into a wall that was still intact. She jabbed the spear tip into the wall next to his head.   
“That was a good fight.” Thor said “You will save him?”  
“I plan on it.” She said “He’s in good hands.” while retracting her tail from the wall  
“I wish you luck on the last two circles.” Thor said before leaving to reunite with his mother. She looked to see her tail return to normal and she retracted it back into her body. The desert continued onwards but Azura didn’t mind as she danced across the sands. She moved in a way that it was like she was gliding across the sands. Stephen had an image of her wearing an outfit similar to the ones worn by belly dancer girls in the Middle East as he watched her dance.   
“Alright, twinkle toes.” he said jokingly “We’ve still got a long way to go.” she stopped dancing   
“Sorry, I got a little excited.” she said  
“It’s alright.” Stephen said and they continued onwards while she noticed that the temperature was starting to drop again.   
“Not again.” she said and she looked over a cliff to see all three rivers of the Inferno flowing down the cliff and merging to make one big river.   
“This is where all three rivers of Hell meet and at the end they create Lake Cocytus.” Stephen said   
“Well, what are we waiting for?” She asked and took a running start before leaping off of the edge of the cliff and spreading her wings to break her fall so she can easily float down to the next circle.


	9. The Malebolge of Fraud

Azura saw that the next circle was split into ten rings as she started to land. A deep voice rumbled with what was supposed to be a laugh. Stephen landed next to her.  
“The ten Malebolge of Fraud.” he said and Azura concentrated for a second and hoped for the best. Stephen stepped back to give her room as he could the bones in her body start to reshape. Her legs elongated while growing fur and sprouting claws, her arms got more defined in muscle tone as they also started sprouting fur and claws, her entire face also lengthened into a wolf-like muzzle. She had morphed into the form of a werewolf with beautiful black fur and amber eyes. “Amazing.” Stephen said and she let out a howl that was a challenge to anyone listening.   
The sound of the howl was even heard in the ninth circle of the Inferno which caused Fenris to hide in fear behind her mistress’s chair.  
“What the hell was that?” Hela asked clearly confused by the sound  
“That would be the sound of a woman determined.” Loki said behind his wall of ice knowing that it was his lover issuing a challenge.   
“Let’s see how far she gets.” Hela said and she headed to the circle above her to see what was going on.   
“Be careful in that form, my love.” Loki said as he sat down hope heavy in his heart knowing that she was so close. He looked down to see that her gift was still there. It was a moon companion piece to her star. The inscription on his read “To the brightest moon in my night sky”. He placed the necklace back and waited to see her. Hela had arrived and she stood next to Surtur, a fire giant at the end of the rings, causing him to look at her.   
“I heard that overgrown pup and I think it’s time I put her down.” Surtur said  
“Wait, she has to go through the ten Malebolge first.” Hela said. Azura crouched and surged forward with a mighty pounce. Running on all fours, she was like a speeding bullet with fur. The demons of each ring took off in fright but a few that stayed were reduced to ribbons by her claws. She didn’t notice that old wounds were starting to act up. Stephen could barely keep up with the furry bullet. She finally stopped at the fifth Malebolge and reissued her challenge.   
“Wait your turn, insolent pup!” Surtur barked which caused her to surge forward again, leaping over the other demons she crossed the other rings. Hela left to go back to her circle while Surtur faced his furry opponent. She leaped over the final two Malebolge and came at him baring fangs and claws. She clamped her jaws down on his wrist and hung on for dear life. He did drop his sword and he shook his arm, trying to get her to let go but she held on. Surtur had enough and threw her but she grabbed one of the pillars. Her claws scraping the stone and Surtur tapped his sword twice on the ground.   
“I told you to wait your turn, pup.” he said and she leapt off of the pillar to face the demons that had run away in fear.   
This should be fun she thought with a wolfish grin. She bared her fangs with her ears flat against her skull and charged them. She knew to take out the flying ones first since they were going to give her the most trouble. She reveled in the battle in front of her but she knew that her main concern was Surtur. The demons scattered when she unleashed a mighty roar. She sat on the ground so she can scratch an itch with her leg.   
“If Loki could see you now.” Stephen said she scratched again before standing up  
“You wouldn’t.” she said narrowing her eyes  
“I might if you keep acting like a dog and not the wolf.” he said and she braced herself for the fight with Surtur. Her instincts going into overdrive as she faced the fire giant, she knew that werewolves had an unstoppable tenacity when it comes to their thinking process. She embraced the power of the wolf and charged forward. Knocking Surtur’s sword out of his hand for the second time, she began raking her claws across his face multiple times. Each swipe actually sharpening her claws and she brought the fire giant to his knees. She roundhouse kicked and sent him flying but he grabbed her ankle and drug her with him. She managed to grab the edge of the circle separating Fraud from Treachery while he still held on. Kicking him in his crown, he finally let go and fell to the bottom.   
She pulled herself up and started to morph back into human form. She dropped to her hands and knees while trying to catch her breath. She passed out from the fight and the transformation and Stephen ran to her side to see if she was alright.   
She looked to see that she was at the Compound and turned to see her dad, Tony Stark, walking towards her. She was happy to see her dad and she was almost about to cry.   
“Don’t cry honey.” Tony said “You’re doing a great job.”  
“I was so close, Dad.” she said  
“I know and that’s why I’m not mad.” he said “I’m so proud of you.” he held out his hand and she grabbed so he can help her up. She woke up and was actually standing on her feet.   
Thanks, Dad. she thought and she looked to see that Stephen was staring in concern.   
“Dad gave me a boost in ‘Lord of the Rings’ style.” she said and Stephen nodded in agreement.  
“Tony must be really proud of you.” he said  
“He is.” she said and she looked to see that there was a definite drop in temperature as they journeyed on to the next circle. Normally, her high body temperature would be keeping her warm but for some reason it wasn’t working. She started shivering and had to stop for a second.  
“I can’t go on.” she said even though her teeth were chattering from the cold  
“I thought you had an immunity to the cold.” Stephen said  
“I usually do but for some reason it’s not working.” she said and actually fell on her rear due to her shivering was getting worse. Thinking quickly, she morphed into the form of a female Frost Giant but she added the wings and tail of the ice dragon. The wings and tail took on the same blue hue as the rest of her body but her tail tip was encased in ice.   
“Whoa.” Stephen said in awe since she was still in armor to cover her but she still had room to move.   
“What?” She asked confusion sparkling in her crimson eyes  
“It’s just I didn’t expect you to take that form.” he said  
“Loki trusted me to show his true self and it stayed in my mind.” she said and her wings fluttered while creating an icy dust. Stephen bowed to let her pass and followed behind her. He noticed that there were scar-like lines running down her body. The lines even ran down her wings and tail. This is going to be interesting. Stephen thought with a smile.


	10. A Chilly Chat in Treachery

Azura’s new form was just what she needed as she started to cross the icy bridge. She had to be careful since one wrong step could mean failure. She watched as a piece started to fall and saw nothing but darkness.  
“Shrek, I’m looking down!” She said jokingly while Stephen shook his head in annoyance at her lame attempt at a joke. She decided that the trip was taking too long so she decided to play a little fast and loose. The bridge seemed long due to the constant icy winds blowing but that didn’t seem to bother her as she pulled off amazing feats of acrobatics with flips, cartwheels, and midair twirls. She even created icy stepping stones so she can do a twirl that ended with her wings spread out behind her as she landed. Stephen could barely keep up with the snowball and before they knew it, they had crossed the icy bridge to see that the entrance to Treachery was blocked by a chain.   
Sharpening the ice on her tail into a blade, Azura leapt into the air and easily cut the chain. The sounds of the links crashing into the next circle told her that it was safe to make the leap. She looked graceful as she got ready for the landing with her wings slowing down her fall. She could hear the ice cracking under her weight as she landed. She looked to see that all around her was the frozen corpses of every traitor known to history.  
“What brings someone of your kind here?” A voice said causing her to raise her ice blade to the shade’s neck.   
“None of your business.” she said  
“Alright, but the one you’re looking for is at the end.” the shade said and she put her ice blade down and walked off. The frozen corpses continued on and she could hear the sound of cracking ice under her feet. She kept her wings folded as she continued onwards to see a room that was covered in ice all around but there was a grouping of chains blocking her way. Easy enough she thought and cracked her neck while changing her spine into a snake’s spine so she could have more fluidity and took off. She weaved in and out of the chains like a literal snake through the grass. She finally reached the room with an upward spiral and spread her wings out fully. She stayed airborne for at least a minute before she finally decided to land. Fenris stayed where she was behind her mistress’ chair. Loki stood up to see who had arrived and his eyes widened in amazement when he realized that she had finally arrived.   
I knew you would come for me he thought with a smile on his face as he watched her fold her wings against her back.   
“Impressive.” Hela said “Both on the acrobatics and the form.”  
“It was better than freezing to death.” Azura said with a smile “But I didn’t come here to fight.”  
“What?” Hela asked “I was hoping for a rematch.”  
“I knew that if I fought you one on one then I would surely lose.” she said “I’ve had enough fighting.” and she kneeled in front of the Lady of the Inferno. Spreading her wings to their full extent but keeping them low to the ground, she curled her tail around her feet she lowered her head. Hela was confused at what she was doing but both Azura and Loki knew what was going on. Azura was surrendering but it was more than that.   
“I beg you, Lady of the Inferno.” she said “Return him to me.”  
“Him?” Hela asked and looked at the ice prison to see that it was slowly melting.  
“Yes, he’s the most important man in my life.” Azura said “He’s my moon, my mirror, my inspiration, my will to live, and my anchor.” she lifted her head to show that she was crying.  
“Your words have moved me.” Hela said “He returns to you, stand up.” Azura rose to her feet just at the ice had finally melted. Hela went to sit down on her throne to watch the reunion. He was also crying as they ran towards each other. As soon as they embraced each other he spun her around before setting her feet back on the ground.   
“You look so beautiful.” Loki said “Is that all true?”  
“I meant every word of it.” she said and she felt his lips crash against hers in such a way that she was going to melt. The sound of cracking ice caught their attention and Hela waved them goodbye as they walked away side by side. The bright light hit her face and then she heard a faint voice. Stephen knew that his job as a guide was over and he too left the Inferno.  
“Miss Stark, wake up!” a voice said and she found herself sitting up in bed but their room looked like a snowstorm exploded. Loki was already sitting up in bed looking around the room but and saw the look of shock on her face.  
“Did I do all this?” she asked in wonder  
“Yes, I like it.” Loki said and she tackled him pinning him underneath her body. She was telling him something but he was having trouble hearing her. “Speak up, love.”  
“Please don’t leave.” she said “Please don’t leave.” she looked so frightened when he cupped her cheek to let her look at him.  
“I promise you that I’m not going anywhere.” he said  
“You promise?” She asked  
“I promise, dove.” he said as he kissed above the spot where her heart is “I’m not going anywhere.” he placed her head on his chest right above his own heart “As long as you can hear that I’m not going anywhere.” he rolled over and placed her head on her pillow. He smiled one of his famous half-smiles that made her laugh.  
“I love you.” she said  
“I love you too.” he said “No more scary video games before bed.”  
“Alright.” she said and they went to get dressed for the day and after lunch, she and Peter were playing the remake of Resident Evil 2. Loki knew that if she had another nightmare, he would be right there by her side. He smiled while watching the two of them play and he looked to see that she had wiggled to sit between his legs so her head were level with his knees. This was her favorite spot to sit when she playing games. Tony was also watching them play and he shook his head with a smile on his face knowing that they were having fun. Steve called saying dinner was ready. She put on a movie just for the four of them; her, Loki, Peter, and Tony. FRIDAY took a picture of the four of them sitting on the couch.   
“FRIDAY!” Tony said  
“I thought you might want to remember tonight.” the AI said and he knew that she had him. They all called it a night and when Loki and Azura crawled into bed, she didn’t have another nightmare knowing that he was right next to her and that he wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
